Whiskey Lullaby
by Shaka Surfer
Summary: Sora comes back to see Kairi has gotten over him, he becomes broken hearted to hear worse news, that she's engaged! He begins to try and drink the pain away, but it never works until the night… Semi-SK,One-Shot,Semi-OoC


**Summary**: "We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind" Sora comes back to see Kairi has gotten over him, he becomes broken hearted to hear worse news, that she's engaged! He begins to try and drink the pain away, but it never works until the night Semi-SK One-Shot Semi-OoC 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, nor do I know any one who does. Okay let's be brutally honest! I'm 13 and all I truly own is a few of my CDs.

_Dedicated to all of the readers of my first fanfic that's still in progress, Break Away, most notably Luvkishugs and Lyphe!! Love ya both._

**Warning**: If you don't like death and being drunk, don't read this story!

Key:  
_Lyrics_  
"Talking"  
PoV: 3rd Person

Whiskey Lullaby  
By: Shaka Surfer

-------------------------

_La la la la lullaby. La la la la lullaby._

He walked thorough the warm ocean; that felt like the blood he shed to get here. All to see her. He couldn't believe after ten years he was back to his homeland. First thing on his mind was to find her, that girl he fell in love with so many years ago. He began a slow jog up to the island, but as his eyes began to focus on a figure standing there; a famine one with rouge hair. His pace quickened. "Kairi!" He shouted. "Kairi, is it really you?"

The figure appeared startled and turned around to face the grown man running up the beach, his wet milk chocolate hair almost covering his face. She watched him with a questioning look. Her memory was a little foggy, but she began to remember. "Sora?" She whispered. "Sora!"

She started running toward him. Their paces began faster and faster, until they embraced, but not as tight as Sora had imagined in his longing dreams. It was more of a friendly hug, a "welcome back" hug. She broke out of the hug and giggled, "My, myyou've grown."  
He smiled a big grin, "So have you!"

A glint of light hit his eyes coming from Kairi's hand, he took it and was taken back by what it was. "Kairi"  
She cut him off with her hand, and shook her head, "Sora, I'm sorry, but I've fallen in love with someone, and they asked me to marry them and I I said 'yes'"  
"You knew I was coming back so why did you?" He said a cold tone, Kairi was afraid to hear.  
"I I thought you were dead, so I gradually got over it and lived my life on. It was the way we thought you'd want it." She answered.  
"Who?" Sora brokenly said, "Who are you marrying?"  
"You wouldn't know him. He moved here many years ago." She sighed.  
"But you can always say 'no' right?" Sora questioned with a little hope in his voice.

Kairi put Sora's hands into hers. "I'm sorry Sora, but it doesn't work like that. I'm sorry, but I I don't love you."  
His heart shattered, but he hid all of his pain under his saggy light brown hair.  
"Kairi!" Another male's voiced sounded.  
Kairi pulled her hands away from Sora's, and rushed to greet the tall blonde who called her over. Their lips met and Sora knew that was him. The one, who replaced him, the one Kairi loved. Sora started to trod toward where he remember his house was, but before he walked off he gazed mournfully at what he lost, and turned his tail and fled.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

5 months later

Sora sat around his usual "spot" as the others were calling it. The bartender looked at him and shook his head. He would've denied Sora his usual tonight, but he could never deign money. The door to the bar slowly opened to reveal another usual "customer", but he was only here to be a voice of reason to the brunette hair man as he drank until he felt no pain, except that one in his heart.  
"Sora, everyone's worried about you." The silver-haired man told him, as he just shrugged it off.  
"Kairishe's worried too." He added  
"Kairi? Hmph if she's so worried why is she sending you as some messager boy, huh, Riku? Huh?" He spat at him.  
"I don't know, maybe she's scared of you because you've become a drunken ass!" Riku yelled at him in anger, the people at the bar turn toward them, suddenly interested in the conversation, like a bunch of junior high kids watching a quarrel eager to start chanting "fight, fight, fight."  
Sora looked down at the table in shame. Riku was right Kairi was right. He was a drunker and he didn't know what to do about it. All of the drinks he's had never took this pain in his heart away. What other choice was there? It then hit him it seemed like a perfect plan.  
"You're right, Riku, and I'm going to fix that tonight, so Kairi won't have to ever see me like this or anyway else." Sora grinned a little and got out of his seat. He touched Riku's shoulder and briskly said, "Goodbye, I don't think I could ever made a better friend, and tell everyone else goodbye for me and tell Kairi I'm sorry for me, will you buddy?"  
Riku sat there stunned. What did Sora just say? Then he put two and two together. Sora was going to kill himself! Riku ran to Sora's house as fast as he could, BANG!but he was too late. All he could do know was call the police and report a suicide.

  
_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Everyone gathered beneath the willow for the ceremony. Kairi was crying in tears confronted by her husband of 3 months, Taru, and to surprise to few, so was Riku, who usually kept his feelings to himself. Kairi under stood though, he blamed himself for Sora's death. He could've stop it, but Kairi knew that was his guilt talking, because Sora had become the fastest runner on the island and he'd become very stubborn with age. She went off to hug her childhood friend.  
"It's okay. I don't blame you, no one does." She confronted him, but she was hiding something at the time. A habit that was more like a cruse. Something she wouldn't tell anyone.

_La la la la lullaby. La la la la lullaby._

A year later

"Kairi, I'm going to work!" Taru cried out to her.  
"Okay see you tonight." Kairi replied.  
She waited for Taru to be out long enough for her to take out one of her well hidden whiskey bottles. It was all she could do since Sora's death, no one knew, not even Riku knew that she blamed it all on herself. The over obsessive drinking, the anger management, the death, everything.  
She took a shot of it and forgot most of it, but every shot she took couldn't make him disappear from her mind. That's all she could think about day and night, 24/7 was Sora, but it didn't start after he died but before. When he appeared again, she wanted to tell him the truth. It was that she could never forget him, she could never give up on him and think he was dead, and she loved him. She loved him so much that it hurt when she agreed to marry Taru and when they exchanged vows and Sora wasn't there. Why couldn't she have waited? They could've been together, but no and she regretted every part of it. She could've told Riku on his recent visit that Taru had been cheating on her, and abused her whenever she came home. Everyone said she was so lucky to have him at this time, when he was never home. She started to cry as she started at an old picture of Sora and her when they were younger. Those were the days. Everything was so carefree and fun, now her life was like an endless hellhole, and then a crazy idea came to her head. She chuckled nervously and run up in to her room.

  
_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

She opened all of the drawers in her room to find the pistol that ended Sora's life. Her crazy idea was the only way out of this life of hell, and the only way she could possibly see Sora again. She found it and looked at the picture of their childhood.  
"If this is the only wayI will." She took a deep breath.  
BANG!

  
_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

2 years later

Riku tilted his head down as he walked down the cold winding road towards the willow tree. It was the anniversary of both of their deaths. He brought flowers for their gravesites. Occasionally the other islanders left candles and incenses. He would thank them, because they were being so kind to them, and sometimes people would ask what happened and Riku would tell them, and they'd send their apologies. Riku got used to it. This was when he'd update Sora and Kairi what was going on in the island.  
"Taru was sent to jail, we found out all about that woman hitter, and this woman named Koto appeared in February..." He smiled, embarrassedly. 

"Riku?" A rather pregnant blonde woman appeared in front of him looked at him a little worriedly. "Shall we go home now?"  
"Yeah just let me say goodbye." He sighed.  
She nodded and walked off.  
"Well looks like I've got to go. The wife is calling, Bye Kairi, Sora." He rushed off toward his wife, unaware of the two angels sitting up in the willow tree listening to everything he had said. They chuckled and smiled at each other, and flew off.

_La la la la lullaby. La la la la lullaby._

-------------------------

**Author's Note**: This is my first one-shot so I hope I get this right. This burst of creativity (right) came when I was going to school the other day and this country song, cause my dad loves country, came on and I felt like "OMG! I gotta write something!" Anyway I think this plot has been used before, but what the hell, I love it! I kinda felt the ending was corny but oh wellREVIEW PLEASE! Tell me whatever I don't care!


End file.
